On se courait après, on savait pas s'aimer en même temps
by Isadora.Art
Summary: Elle le savait, il le savait. Ils le savaient tout les deux, sans jamais s'en être vraiment rendu compte. Ils s'aimaient, c'était le plus important.


Le sang tombait rapidement sur le sol, tâchant la neige nouvelle qui avait recouvert Paris la nuit précédente. Adrien, sous les traits de Chat Noir, regardait avec horreur la flaque de sang qui s'agrandissait sous les pieds de Ladybug. Celle-ci, croisant son regard, lui fit un sourire assuré, et cacha la plaie de son ventre avec sa main.

 **« Ce n'est qu'un peu de sang, mon minet. Ne t'inquiète pas. »**

Il détourna le regard. Il détestait voir sa chère Lady en si mauvaise posture. Il détestait la voir souffrir et malgré les sourires de Ladybug, il lisait la souffrance dans son regard. Il fit face à l'ennemi, gonflé à bloc. Il fallait en finir au plus vite, sinon Ladybug ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Elle perdait beaucoup trop de sang.

Cette fois-ci, l'akumatisé était bien plus puissant qu'à l'accoutumée. C'était sans conteste l'un des ennemies les plus puissants que les deux héros avait dû affronté jusqu'alors.

Horrorgirl – car c'était le nom qu'elle avait hurlé lors de sa fracassante arrivée, avait le pouvoir de faire vivre des cauchemars éveillés à ses victimes. Ladybug avait essayé de lui parler ; elle avait baissé sa garde, et elle s'était faite avoir. Mais Ladybug était forte. Elle avait encaissé l'attaque, s'en tirant avec une simple plaie au ventre. Enfin, vu le sang qui s'écoulait de celle-ci, elle ne devait pas être si insignifiante que voulait le faire croire la jeune héroïne.

Chat Noir sentait la honte l'envahir. Il n'avait pas su la protéger, et voir ainsi le sang de sa tendre et douce se répandre par terre lui donnait la nausée. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour revenir quelques précieuses minutes en arrière, et prendre l'attaque à la place de la coccinelle.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le blond ne vit pas Ladybug s'approcher de lui et positionner son visage près du sien.

 _Slapp._

Les deux mains de Ladybug s'abattirent sur les joues de Chat Noir. Il eut un bref sursaut, avant de reprendre ses esprits. Il l'interrogea du regard.

 **« Reprend toi, Chat Noir ! Pas le temps de rêvasser, nous sommes en plein combat ! »**

Il hocha la tête, et lui fit un sourire charmeur – lui signifiant ainsi qu'il redevenait maître de ses esprits. Puis, il entreprit de détailler brièvement les alentours. Mieux valait savoir tirer profit du décor, s'ils voulaient battre l'akumatisée. Des gens les regardaient, affolés, restant à l'écart du combat. Il distinguait déjà les caméras qui filmaient le moindre de leurs mouvements. Il grinça des dents.

 _Au fond de lui, Chat Noir avait toujours haï la presse._

Il reporta son attention sur son ennemie. Une silhouette parfaite, son costume en lycra bleu flashy qui moulait bien évidemment ses formes désireuses, Chat Noir aurait presque pu être attiré - si bien sûr il n'y avait pas Ladybug. Son regard dériva sur la coccinelle qui essayait vainement de mettre son adversaire au sol. Il observa un court instant les mouvements fluides – et ô combien gracieux, de sa partenaire avant de se secouer et de rejoindre le combat.

Pour Chat Noir, combattre était comme une danse. Une danse futilement et agréablement dangereuse. Avec son insouciance propre, et son sourire éternel, il s'élança, tournoyant et attaquant sans répit. En fait, il se donnait en spectacle. Il savait que les caméras, avide, ne ratait pas un seul instant de ce combat.

 _Au fond de lui, il adorait cela._

Puis, Ladybug invoqua son Lucky Charm. C'en était fini de cette sorcière aux cheveux flamboyants. Chat Noir sauta sur l'ennemie pour l'immobiliser, laissant sa belle se charger du reste. Il plongea son regard dans celui, rougeâtre, de l'akumatisée et ...

Et ce fut le trou noir.

* * *

Ladybug. Ladybug partout, partout partout ! Marinette aussi. Que faisait Marinette ici ? Elle allait se mettre en danger. Il regarda sans comprendre les deux jeunes filles, si semblables et à la fois si différentes, qui lui souriaient mielleusement. Rien qu'à lui. Puis soudain, tout devient rouge, rouge et noir. Il hurla, du moins, il essaya. Sa gorge était bloqué, il se sentait étouffé. Avec horreur, il vit apparaître le corps sans vie de Marinette, son amie si chère à son cœur, qu'il aimait sans vraiment le savoir. Puis vint le tour de Ladybug. Les deux corps avaient la même expression d'horreur, le même regard implorant, le même amour au fond du cœur.

 _Comme une évidence, il comprit que Marinette et Ladybug ne faisait qu'un._

Les larmes coulaient sans s'arrêter, et l'étau sur sa gorge se resserrait. Il tendit la main, cherchant du réconfort, cherchant de l'espoir. Puis il vit sa vie défiler devant ses yeux, comme un long et vieux film des années moyenâgeuses. Tout en noir et blanc.

 _La mort._

 _Adrien se sentit mourir._ Chat Noir mourrait.

* * *

Le réveil fut le plus difficile. Mais s'il se réveillait, c'était que Ladybug avait réussi à capturer l'akuma, et à le purifier. Il s'était fait avoir, lui aussi par cette garde d'Horrorgirl. Quel idiot, il avait encore été un poids mort pour chère Ladybug. Il se mordit la lèvre, prit de regrets. L'esprit encore embrumé, il chercha sa petite coccinelle du regard ... Et la vit qui s'effondrait. Avec reflex et rapidité, il arriva à la rattraper avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Paniqué, il secoua doucement ses épaules. Elle semblait inconsciente. Chat Noir posa la main sur sa poitrine et avec soulagement, constata que son cœur battait encore. Certes, son pouls était faible mais elle vivait, c'était le plus important. Enfin, il remarqua ce qui avait mit sa Lady dans un tel état. Baissant les yeux, il posa sa main là où sa blessure crachotait beaucoup trop de sang au goût de Chat Noir. Il la secoua encore une fois, sentant la panique l'envahir à nouveau.

 **« Hé ... Ladybug, réveille toi ! Ouvre tes yeux, je t'en supplie ! »**

Les gens s'étaient rapprochés, dans un silence mortuaire, et formait un cercle autour de leurs héros. Chat Noir sentit les larmes envahir ses joues, et il se remémora le cauchemar qu'il avait vécu quelques minutes auparavant. Il secoua la tête. Non. Impossible ! Ladybug ne pouvait pas mourir. Car ... Enfin, elle était Ladybug après tout ! Sentant la rage monter en lui, il releva la tête et hurla aux caméras en face de lui :

 **« Appelez une ambulance, bande d'enfoirés ! Ladybug va mourir si ça continue ... »**

Il eut un sanglot incontrôlé. Il refusait que sa Lady meurt avant lui. C'était égoïste certes, mais Chat Noir avait toujours trouvé l'amour égoïste. Avec horreur, il remarqua que la combinaison rouge moulante de Ladybug commençait à s'effacer, laissant place à des vêtements tout à fait normaux. S'il n'agissait pas vite, l'identité de sa coccinelle serait révélée au monde entier. Et il savait que Ladybug ne le voulait pas.

Alors, dans un geste d'amour – ou d'inconscience, appelez ça comme vous voulez, il prit la jeune fille dans ses bras, prenant garde à ne pas lui faire mal, et bondit pour échapper aux griffes voraces de la presse.

Puisque personne ne semblait décider à bouger pour l'aider, il le ferait tout seul. Après tout, on était toujours mieux servi par soi-même.

* * *

Marinette ouvrit péniblement ses yeux. Son corps entier était lourd, et chaque mouvement lui procurait une douleur extrême. Elle essaya de se souvenir de pourquoi elle était à l'hôpital, mais une migraine soudaine le lui empêcha. Ah oui, ça lui revenait. Lorsque Chat Noir fut emprisonné dans son propre cauchemar, distrayant ainsi l'akumatisée, Marinette en avait profité pour attraper ses lunettes, et les briser. Elle avait pu battre son ennemie, et remettre Paris à son état d'origine. Ensuite, elle avait sûrement dû s'évanouir. Et maintenant, elle se réveillait ici. Elle poussa un long soupir et regarda autour d'elle – Tikki ne semblait pas être là.

 **« Tu es réveillée ? »** demanda une voix douce.

Marinette chercha l'origine de cette voix, mais ne distingua qu'une silhouette dans l'obscurité de sa chambre. Elle sourit, ayant bien évidemment reconnu la voix.

 **« Chat Noir ? C'est toi qui m'a amené ici ? »**

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, plus une affirmation. Elle entendit son partenaire sourire, et il se leva de la chaise sur lequel il était assis, sans pour autant s'approcher d'elle.

 **« Qui d'autre ? Lorsque je me suis réveillé du cauchemar,** il laissa un temps, la culpabilité perçant sa voix, **tu étais inconsciente, et je t'ai amené ici. »**

Il poussa un léger soupir, avant de reprendre :

 **« J'ai fait en sorte que personne ne voit ta vraie identité lorsque tu t'es dé-transformée ... Mais ... Je ... Je suis désolée Marinette, tu .. Tu étais dans mes bras, et je ... »**

Un léger éclat de rire le coupa. Elle lui était reconnaissante.

 **« Marinette ? Cela veut dire que l'on se connaît ? »** Elle fit un sourire amusé. **« Ne t'en fais pas. De toute manière, tu aurais appris que je suis au bout d'un moment »**

Marinette baissa les yeux, légèrement triste. Chat Noir savait désormais qui elle était, mais elle ne savait rien de plus sur lui. Et elle n'allait tout de même pas le lui demander après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Elle secoua la tête. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas la silhouette de Chat Noir s'avancer vers elle, jusqu'à s'asseoir à ses côté. C'est uniquement lorsqu'elle sentit une main sur sa joue qu'elle consentit à lever la tête et ...

 _Ces boucles blondes, ces yeux verts émeraudes et ce sourire doux. Adrien Agreste. Son amoureux, son âme sœur lui faisait face. Leurs regards perdus l'un dans l'autre, les mots ne suffisaient plus._

Elle le savait, il le savait. Ils le savaient tout les deux, sans jamais s'en être vraiment rendu compte.

Ils s'aimaient, c'était le plus important.

* * *

 ** _Holaa. Cette idée m'avait trotté toute la tête dans la journée, alors je l'ai ENFIN écrite. Si vous savez comme ça fait du bien haha. Je suis désolée si tout ceci est un peu confus huhu, j'espère tout de même que ça vous plaira ! C'est tout court, tout simple, mais voilà ! N'hésitez pas à reviewer, pour donner des avis positifs ou négatifs, ça me ferait énormément plaisir !_**


End file.
